User talk:Lady Komainu
Archived There. This should be good enough, right? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 00:27, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Anyways, here ya go. Hope this is acceptable. All you do is fill in the designated slots. If more members are entering the games, copy and paste the previous section and place it below. If you find it too hard, then I'll do it. Sounds fair? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 00:36, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Leave message > Edit > copy the part where it says "User talk:Lady Komainu/Archive 1|Archive 1" (all of it including the whole (br/) thing) to the next line (basically right under the first one, but before the part that looks like this (|-) ) > Change the archive 1 -> 2 > Save > In a separate window, open the new line you just created > In your old window, cut all the messages from you full talk page and paste it in the new window > click save for both of them. Also, it would be good to add a section in your new archive page to alert users that you've archived your page and look for their previous messages in one of the archives prior. I know it sounds complicated (I don't get it fully myself) but this is the best way to do it. Does this sound clear or a bit tough? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 00:53, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Sures, no problem. I have one more thing to ask. I know we can't work on stuff because the tournament begins, but I have a lot hidden on my character page. Is it okay I can work on that but don't reveal it until after the tournament is over? That way I can put the ideas down without breaking the rules. That should be okay, right? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:10, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Koma and again, if you need anything, just ask. I'll help out to the best of my ability :) Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:25, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, but that's stuff that for after the tournament. You said that's alright so long as I don't use it, thus I didn't break any rules (no offense). Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 03:24, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Fine, understood. Won't happen again. Sorry about that. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 03:36, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Devin won. Just came to update you on what happened. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:34, January 10, 2016 (UTC) True. I'll change it then; I was thinking more of a lines of what most mercenaries do, thus that's how that part came up. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 02:05, January 11, 2016 (UTC) THAT'S WHAT I MEANT TO BRING UP! Since I'm technically in Round 3 at this point, if I'm going by the chart, and everyone else is in Round 2, what happens? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 02:30, January 11, 2016 (UTC) First off, thank you for answering that. It's been bugging since I'm waaaay ahead of everyone else. Secondly, that was the point. I found that their method of utilizing their shinki is... less flashy. I mean, look at this. Can you actually say that this is not flashy? Anyways, he has to apply this method - which would take a great deal of time. Obviously he wouldn't do it during the tournament. Hell, the idea came to him after it ended, seeing that his summoning methods.... needed some work. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 02:38, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Jigoku Games For Rowan's Description: This solitary elf is no beginner to compitition. He has been alive for over a hundred years. Rowan is the creator of Rune Magic and a skilled user of Ice-Make, Wind-Make and Requip. He has taught some well known swordsmen in his time including Nova, Lyn Zolga and by proxy Scorpius. His son Nolan is currently a member of the Koma Inu Guild. Rowan applied for The ''Hell Bout ''to protect his land and his son from further catastrophe. ~Liza 19:55, January 11, 2016 (UTC)